The two Avatars
by sierra1one
Summary: Harry and Korra are siblings. One-shot Don't have the time to continue this story.


In a little hut a woman lay on bed heavily pregnant and panting in exhaustion. Suddenly she cried out and within a few seconds of her scream another scream pierced the now silent room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." One of the nurses said to the man who was knelling next to the woman.

The nurse left the room to clean up the child. As soon as the nurse left the room the woman on the bed let out a piercing scream when her muscles cramped again.

"Just a few pushes and it's over Senna. The second baby is almost out." The father whispered to the mother.

Just when he finished his sentence the woman screamed again and another baby greeted the world with its cries.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The same nurse said after she cleaned the little girl up and handed both children to the parents.

"Harry. For the boy." Tonraq said smiling down at the little boy in his arms.

"Korra. For the girl." Senna named the little girl.

"They will be great people one day."

 **Timeskip: 4 years**

The next for years Korra and Harry grew up very close to each other. Not ones the argued about anything. Both playing with each other never once getting into an argument. They did everything together even the first time bending was in the exact same moment.

 _Flashback_

It was time for Korra and Harry to take a bath. So mother and father tried to catch their children and get them in the tube. Senna had her daughter almost in the water when the water moved out of her way. At the same moment Tonraq had his son above a second tube when suddenly a blue ball of fire came from his sons tiny fists and boiled the water.

 _Flashback ends_

After that it didn`t take long for them to use other elements too. Even though they still preferred their own elements they could still play catch with the others preferred element. When the parents came in the room the first time Harry threw flames at Korra, their father tried to extinguish the flames with water but was not fast enough. They were even more astonished when Korra caught the flame in her left hand and threw a bit of water, from the ground, at her brother which he bended back towards her, extinguishing the flames in his sister's hand with the water.

A few month later the White Lotus arrived at their tribe after having searched the northern tribe for the Avatar. When the Grand Lotus heard about the two children he went to visit this family immediately.

"Good evening Grand Lotus." Tonraq greeted the man and his guards outside is home. "The Whist Lotus honors my family with his visit. I must thank you."

"Good evening, Tonraq. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. I think it was four years ago before your children were born, was it not?" The older man greeted back smiling.

"Yes, you were just leaving for the northern water tribe after you checked if the new Avatar was here. Now I am happy that I can tell you that your search is over. Both of my children are benders and can bend up to three elements in the moment. The only one they have not bended until now was wind." Tonraq finished telling them.

Later that evening it was confirmed that there were two Avatars.

Over the next several years Korra and Harry mastered the element of Water, Fire and Earth. But both could for the death of them not airbend. When Harry and Korra were 12 years of age they were allowed to choose one place where they wanted to go. Seeing as whey were interested in different elements they choose different places.

While Harry was interested in Fire he dicided to visit the Sun Warrior Clan and learn the true way of bending fire.

Korra on the other side was more interested in Water so she decided to visit the northern water tribe to learn a bit from the moon spirit.

After two years of training they returned to the South Pole to master the art of earth bending.

Korra was sitting on her bed in the compound where she and her brother lived for the last 10 years. It had been two long years since she had seen her brother and she missed him terribly. Even though she had made a few friends on the North Pole it was still not the same when she was not with her brother. The only thing that sooth the longing she had to meet her brother most of the time was Naga her polar bear dog and best friend.

She was so deep in thought that she missed the opening and closing of her door and only noticed that someone was with her in the room when the bed dipped slightly to the left where the person had sat down beside her.

"Hello little sister." Harry said opening his arms.

Without a second hesitation Harry was crushed in an embrace by his sister.

"Since when are you back here?" Korra asked her brother after he laid down and Korra snuggled in his side.

"Just for a few minutes. I visited Mum and Dad before I got here through but they said we both have to visit them so we can tell them about what we have learned." Harry answered stroking over Korra's hair.

"Remind me I have to introduce you to someone tomorrow. She helped me when I began to miss you too much and comfort me whenever I needed it."

Korra relaxed further against her brother's side talking to him about what happened while she was at the North Pole and Harry began to tell her about his experience with the sun warriors. Halfway through the tale Harry noticed his sister sleeping peacefully at his side her hand fisted in his shirt holding onto it for dear life.

They had often slept together in the same bed and now that they were finally reunited again they would be sleeping in one bed again until they decided not to anymore. So without hesitation Harry moved an arm around his sister pulled her closer and pulled a blanket over both of them.


End file.
